The Dimension of DOOM
by Goat Hair
Summary: A fun little crossover between Love Hina, Cowboy Bebop and Inuyasha. Don't ask why, just read. No, just read. Do it.
1. Chapter I Time for the Intros

The Dimension of DOOM Chapter I - Time for the Intros  
  
DISCLAIMER: All stuff belongs to whoever made it. Don't give me crap about it, as if you would anyway.   
  
Oh, and I copyright my story idea with a "Copyright (2004 Goat Hair".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ CHAPTER I - TIME FOR THE INTROS  
  
It was just another day outside the front door at the Hinata House. Keitaro taking  
  
one of his daily flights (courtesy of Naru's fists of fury), Tama-chan being chased  
  
by Su, Motoko going out to avenge the wrongs Keitaro had apparantly brought unto Naru,  
  
Shinobu freaking out about it, and Kitsune sitting back with a bottle of sake and  
  
laughing at the whole thing.  
  
"What did our little ronin do this time, Naru?" Kitsune smirked.  
  
"THAT.....HE....STUPID.....PERVERTED.....MY........RRR!!!" Naru articulately replied.  
  
"I see."  
  
Naru took a moment to catch her breath, then tried to speak again. "That idiot just  
  
fell down into the springs and splashed water ALL OVER MY WHITE BLOUSE! Shinobu had   
  
just gotten it dry after the last time he did that!" Shinobu nodded sadly.  
  
"Why is it such a big deal?" Kitsune asked, amused.  
  
"Kitsune, look at me! It's a white shirt, that's wet. What do you think the big deal is?"  
  
"Ah, hehehe, I see."  
  
At that moment, Tama-chan flew by particulary fast, chased by a blissful Su in hot   
  
pursuit. "Turtles are good, and tonight turtles are good for food!"  
  
"Yoh!" Tama cried, turning a corner out of sight.  
  
Shinobu stepped forward a bit and addressed Naru. "You know, Naru-sempai,   
  
Su was playing with Keitaro right before he um.. visited you in the springs,   
  
and there was loud noises like explosions, and Keitaro-sempai flew high up   
  
in the air. That might be why he landed back there."  
  
Naru's face softened, but only temporarily. "That's still no excuse for him   
  
to be a stupid pervert! I just can't believe I have to live with him!"  
  
"Oh... right!" Shinubo said, sounded defeated. Su rounded the corner again,   
  
but stopped and pointed down the stairs.  
  
The girls turned to see a bruised and crying Keitaro being carried up the   
  
stairs by the neck of his shirt on the tip of Motoko's sword. "I found him   
  
lying in the street, obstructing traffic. That is a crime, Urashima! Have you no shame?"  
  
"Bu-bu-but I-I-"  
  
"Do not speak to me in that tone! That is unforgivable! Hyaaa!!!" Motoko screamed  
  
as she pegged him with the sheath of her sword and he flew off into the distance.  
  
However, Keitaro soon came flying back, followed by a large black shape hovering   
  
in the sky. Keitaro didn't have time to land again, as he and the others were pulled into the hole with an eerie silence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So.... hungry....damn..." Spike said, crouching over on the couch. He, Faye, Ed   
  
and Spike hadn't had a sustaining bounty in over a week, and their stomachs were   
  
scolding them for it.  
  
"You think YOU'RE hungry? Us women need not only a good night's sleep, but a decent   
  
diet!" Faye whined.  
  
Ed rolled around on the ground making odd noises as usual, Ein was just lying down,   
  
but Jet was happily trimming away at his newest banzai tree, humming a jazzy tune   
  
from long ago.  
  
"Dammit Jet, why don't you just sell those things once you make 'em look nice?   
  
Then we can survive during tough times like this."  
  
"I don't think so, this-"  
  
Suddenly, the Bebop was rocked with turbulence. "What the hell is happening?!"   
  
yelled Faye as the ship disappeared into a newly opened wormhole.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha & co. were wandering by the Bone Eater's well, and all was well. Or, as   
  
well as possible for them. Miroku was flirting with Sango in his own odd ways,   
  
Shippo was chasing around Kirara the cat-pet-thingy, and of course, Inuyasha and   
  
Kagome were fighting about nothing in particular.  
  
"Boxers!"  
  
"Briefs!"  
  
"Boxers!"  
  
"Briefs!"  
  
Nah, just kidding.  
  
"Inuyasha, you are most pigheaded ignorant moron I have ever known! All you're   
  
concerned about is fighting Koga all of a sudden, and he's not even here!"  
  
"Shut up, woman! What I'm doing is no business of yours, and it's not anyone   
  
else's either!"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up, stupid!"  
  
"Don't call me stupid, stupid!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Grr! Not only are you a lousy jerk, but you almost killed Shippo   
  
back there with your little "practice swings!""  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo pouted.  
  
"Wow, that would have been a great loss," Inuyasha snarled sarcastically,   
  
"I'm SO sorry Shippo!"  
  
"You better be sorry! I may be small, but I'm easily the strongest demon around, so don't mess with me!"  
  
"Mess with you?! You're not even worth my time, you annoying little raccoon,"   
  
laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"FOX! I'M A FOX! WHY CAN'T ANYONE EVER GET IT RIGHT!?!" Shippo screamed.  
  
"You're so mean, Inuyasha." Said Kagome.  
  
"Oh, shove-OOMPH!" Inuyasha started, right before a giant wolf tackled him.   
  
"Wolf? What?" Inuyasha struggled to get the wolf off him and almost had it   
  
when there was a flash and Koga appeared on him.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, mutt face! Kagome will   
  
be mine!"  
  
"Take her, I don't want her..."  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome screamed at him, whacking him on the head with her bow.  
  
"What the hell was THAT for?!?"  
  
"My, my, such hostility. I'm sure there are other ways of solving your   
  
problems." Said Miroku.  
  
"I don't need that from you, monk! Now, GET OFF ME WOLF BOY!" With that,   
  
Inuyasha drew out the Tetsusaiga and prepared to swing it down.  
  
"Noo! No no no, wait a minute!" laughed Koga. "I have someone else on my   
  
side as well. Come out here, Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo stepped out from behind a tree right near the well, and looked at   
  
Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, please die with me so we can be together."  
  
Inuyasha's face softened. "I'm sorry, Kikyo, but I can't die yet. I have   
  
more I need to do."  
  
"If you will not die with me voluntarily, then I will take you with me!"   
  
Kikyo said angrily. But before she could even move, a large black shape   
  
appeared out of the well. Kikyo was pulled in first, and then the others.  
  
"I swear it isn't mine!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Not again!" Kagome screeched before disappearing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Naru awoke in the middle of a desert, it seemed. She opened her eyes   
  
sleepily, then remembering what had happened, she sat up quickly and   
  
looked around. She was alone in the desert. "K-Kitsune?" she said quietly,   
  
then stood up, brushed herself off and repeated it. "Kitsune! Are you here?"   
  
No answer. "Shinobu! Motoko! Can you hear me? Hello?" Still no answer, and   
  
Naru was a little frightened. "Su? Uh... Keitaro?" Oh great, she thought,   
  
now I'm worried about Keitaro. This desert heat has gotten me mixed up   
  
already. I wonder where I am...  
  
She peered off with eyes squinted into the horizon in all directions,   
  
but couldn't see any signs of civilization, not even a hill. Jeez, I'm   
  
really lost. And alone... Slightly depressed now, she sat down with her arms   
  
around her legs and started to think. Now, how the hell did I get out here?   
  
Last thing I remember, Motoko had sent Keitaro flying... at this thought,   
  
she giggled a bit. ... and then he was flying back, and... oh, I don't even   
  
remember! And oh, my shirt's dry now! Must have been the heat out here. She   
  
stood up, ready for anything, and spun around a few times with her eyes   
  
closed and picked a direction. She was looking towards the directions she   
  
was facing when she woke up, and with a satisfied little "hmm," she started walking.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	2. Chapter II More Stuff Happens

The Dimension of DOOM Chapter II - [insert title here, too lazy to type it out even though saying this is a hell of a lot more time consuming]  
  
DISCLAIMER: All stuff belongs to whoever made it. Don't give me crap about it, as if you would anyway. Oh, and I copyright my story idea (which includes having these three particular shows intertwined, for the record) with a "Copyright 2004 Goat Hair."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ CHAPTER II - More Stuff Happens  
  
Ed had caught her 3rd fish by the time Spike woke up. He was laying with his back on a small rock next to an oasis. All around him was endless desert. "Oh shit, my back hurts... Ed! Hey! How did we get out here?"  
  
"Ed knows! First there was nyaa nyaa blah blah, and then bshhhhhhhhhhh and then ZOOOMMM!! And then Ed finds water and gets yummy fishies, but Spi-Spi is lazy and sleeps all day!"  
  
"Oh, thank you. That really helped me understand the situation here," Spike said sarcastically. But Ed predictably didn't pick up on it, and smiled as she dove back into the pond to search for fish. "Okay, Ed. I'll start a fire then. Keep at those fish, I'm starving!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Inuyasha awoke face down in the desert. It took him a moment to register   
  
the fact that there was about half a pound of sand in his mouth, then  
  
he spit it out indignantly. "Agh... what the? Why am I out here?" Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound behind him. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, and turned to face the horrible wrath of a buzzard on a cactus. He stuck his sword into the sand with a grunt and sat down. "Where am I? Where's everyone else?" He looked around a bit, then laid back onto the sand to think.  
  
After a few minutes, he though he heard his name being called. He turned to see Miroku walking toward him, followed by Shippo. "Inuyasha!" he called. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Relax, I'm just asking."  
  
"Well if you're so worried about them, go off and look yourself!"  
  
"I think I did see Kagome walking around, but then she disappeared like it  
  
was a mirage."  
  
"Well I haven't seen any mirages!"  
  
"Inuyasha's jealous!" Shippo taunted.  
  
"Shut up, fox! If we don't get out of here soon and I get hungry, I'm eating you first!"  
  
"Bring it on, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Okay, okay, that's enough," said Miroku. "Let's just get moving, this desert has to end somewhere."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Motoko awoke with an unexpectedly pleasant feeling around her body, but a terrible headache. She enjoyed the feeling for a few more moments, then opened her eyes and sat up.   
  
As it turns out, the nice feelings were being provided by an unconscious   
  
Keitaro. He had his hands on her shoulders and his face was collapsed into her bosom. She immediately turned red and kicked him off her, and Keitaro flew straight up into the air, still asleep. That, of course, changed when he hit the ground. "What the heck.. oww, my face! What happened?" His nose was bleeding from the impact, and when Motoko saw this, she obviously misinterpreted Keitaro's situation and unsheathed her sword.  
  
"URASHIMA! THIS IS NEITHER THE TIME NOR PLACE FOR SUCH PERVERTED ACTIONS! ZANETSUKEN!" Keitaro felt the sting of the sword's powerful waves just as Motoko weakly fell over.   
  
"Uhh... oh no, not this again...! Ow, my head!"  
  
"Ehh.. where are we, Motoko?" asked Keitaro, just as he heard laughter from behind him. He performed a quick about-face and saw Kitsune lounging against a rock, sake still in hand.  
  
"Hey guys! I've been just waiting for that to happen! Keitaro, I think you would have enjoyed the position I had in your little pile there!" Hearing this kept Keitaro's nose bleeding, and Motoko kicked his head down and buried it in the sand.  
  
"He never stops, I swear I'm gonna kill him someday!" Motoko stated. But Kitsune did not hear this, as she had passed out from an all-day drinking binge. "Of course..." Motoko sighed as she reluctantly pulled Keitaro's unconscious-again head from the ground, and began to drag them both to the horizon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jet and Faye were playing a rather one-sided game of chess when a young girl approached the ship. She was very young looking, with a shy demeanor and blue hair down to her cheekbones. Ein panted a bit, then slowly climbed the stairs up to the docking bay. The door had been blown off, and he walked outside. "Ein, get back here!" Faye shouted, walking through the door, followed by Jet.  
  
"Wow, what a giant ship! Where did it come from? And where is this place?Oh, a doggie! Where are you from, boy?" The girl leaned down to pet the corgi just as Faye and Jet emerged from the Bebop.  
  
"Hey little girl, where are we?" Jet asked. The girl looked up at Jet and fell backward, startled. "Hey now, don't be afraid. We just want to know where we are. Do you speak Japanese? Eh?"  
  
"Y-yes sir, I do. My name is Shinobu, and I don't know where we are. But your little doggie is very cute!"  
  
"That's Ein, Shinobu. I'm Faye, and this here is Jet. He seems nice now, but get him angry and he'll eat you alive!"  
  
"Faye, shut up. We're relatively gentle, except Miss Valentine over here." This earned a nasty look from Faye, but Jet continued. "We're bounty hunters, we travel the galaxy looking for criminals to turn in and make enough money to survive. But lately funds have been thin, and we're starving to death here."  
  
"Oh, wow! The galaxy? I've never left earth, but I'm not so sure about where I am right now."  
  
"Neither are we," Jet said. "If you want, you can stick with us until you find whoever you were with, and we still need to find Spike and Ed. Of course, we haven't even attempted a search yet, and it's been a few   
  
hours..."  
  
"You're hungry? I can make food for you... I've heard from friends that I'm a good cook."  
  
"You make food?! Come on aboard, sweety! We need someone like you on here," laughed Jet. Shinobu smiled slightly, picked up Ein and boarded the ship.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
